Generally, drivers of vehicles are concerned with colliding with other objects (e.g., other vehicles). For example, many drivers are concerned about colliding with an object behind the vehicle while driving the vehicle in reverse (e.g., while parallel parking, while backing out of a parking spot, etc.). Some vehicles include a back-up camera that captures images of an area around a rear of the vehicle. The images captured by the back-up camera are displayed via a screen located on a dashboard or in center console of the vehicle to improve visibility of the area behind the vehicle for the driver and, thus, to facilitate the driver to avoid colliding with an object located behind the vehicle.